Power Rangers Cyber Squad
by Hiver Soldat
Summary: A government group was studying the morphing grid when they accidentally realized the Cylon Army from their computer based prison. Now they have been to activate Project Ranger and pick five teens who have what it takes to harness the power. Now, follow these teenagers as they take on the responsibility of projecting their home planet from this evil. {OC Based Group}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**{Government Laboratory}**

The Laboratory was full of papers, computers, and tons of experiments. To anyone on the outside it would look like your normal everyday lab, but really it was anything but. This was lab was funded by the government to do one thing and one thing only. Study the Morphing Grid and find out what gives the Power Rangers their powers.

They had been doing this since the first team of rangers appeared in the 90s and how they have been appearing one after the other. While working on said project, they had managed to make morphers using the data from the Grid, which was shocking to them because the technology was more advanced than anything they had ever seen before.

There was a blonde haired man sitting at one of the computer desk, typing away on the computer. "I'm not sure I understand what the Government wants with all this information." He spoke, it was obvious that he was new to all of this or otherwise he would have known why.

"They want to know where the Power Rangers get their powers from. It's pretty self-explanatory if you listen, which I'm guessing you didn't do." A female doctor replied, obviously annoyed with the fact that he had asked that question.

Before anymore words could be exchanged by them, a blaring alarm happened, and the computers began to get all static like. Something was going wrong in the mainframe and no one had a slight idea as to what it could be. They truly had no idea as to what it was when a light shot from the computer screen and a group of four aliens appeared in the center of the room.

"We're free!" One of the aliens shouted. This alien appeared to have raspy voice and modeled a robotic wolf like creature. He had a color pattern of black and blue along his armor while the parts of his body not covered by the armor were gray.

"Not get to joyful, Howler, we still have to escape this pitiful human base." One of the other aliens said. This one appeared to be female and a bit of demanding, high pitch voice while she modeled a robotic cheetah like body. She had a color pattern of black and yellow along her armor while, like the wolf, the uncovered spots were gray.

"She is correct, Howler." The third alien replied. This one was another male with a deeper voice than the first one. His color pattern was red and black on his armor and the uncovered spots were gray. His model was of what looked like a dragon.

"Shall we leave this retched place, master?" The fourth asked, also appearing to be a male with a slightly higher pitched the other males were but less than the female. He was modeled after what appeared to be a turtle and had a color pattern of black and green.

"We shall." The third one said, who seemed to be the leader of the four according to what the Robotic Turtle like creature supplied. With a move of his staff, the four disappeared.

When the four creatures disappeared, the doctors all looked at the spot for a moment before their gazes went to one another like they didn't believe what they had just seen.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen." The newer doctor commented.

One of the female doctors rolled their eyes at him. "Doctor Branson, it would help a lot if you would learn to close your mouth unless you have something useful to share with the rest of us and it appears that you don't." She snapped, annoyed with the fact that the newer doctor wasn't being very helpful.

"It appears that we are going to have to activate Project Ranger." A male doctor, one of the oldest ones in the room, stated. "We cannot have those creatures running around this town, the government will have us shut down for this unless we can find a way to stop it. "

"You're right." One of the other doctors answered. "Our best bet would be to use Teenagers, as almost all of the previous ranger groups have been."

"Doctor Morris, Doctor Braddock, I want the two of you to bring us five teenagers who could harness these powers." The older man said. "We need them as soon as you can possibly get them."

"We're on it, sir." Doctor Braddock answered.

* * *

><p><strong>{Hiver High}<strong>

Unlike most schools located in the state of California, Hiver high was one of the smallest and was located in one of the smallest towns in the state. The town was located a couple of miles away from Angel Grove, which was one of their biggest rivals. Hiver High was a fairly normal school, with your normal group of students. This school was known for the huge amount of fights that happened daily between students and the rare fights between teachers.

This was one of those normal moments, a fight in the hallway right before the last class of the day. This was a fight that happened day after day. It wasn't a normal day unless these two males were fighting, it always had the same outcome of one of them always winning or the fight being broken up before he could.

The two males that were always fighting were Austin Acker and Drew McNeil, two football players that had a strong dislike toward one another. If you were to ask someone why they hated one another, they couldn't give you the answer. No one could give you the answer to that question.

A crowed was gathered in the hallway, people were cheering as normal. So far it appeared that a tall blonde haired male was winning the fight. This male was Austin and it was normal to see him winning the fight. He was twice the size of Drew after all, not to mention he was faster and stronger.

Before another punch could be thrown from the blonde, two teachers were pulling the two of them away from one another. It was obvious that the teachers weren't very happy with the two students, then again no teacher would be happy if their students continued to fight day after day after day.

"Come on, boys, time to visit the office." One of the teachers said, before dragging the two boys toward the front office for further punishment for their actions.

"As for the rest of you, get to class." The second teacher told the crowd before walking back to his room.

Once the teacher was walking down the hall to his room, the crowd cleared out as fast as they could, afraid to get into trouble like the two males were going to be in.

* * *

><p><strong>{Courtyard}<strong>

It was after their last class that five teenagers found themselves sitting at one of the picnic tables that were located in their school's courtyard. It was a normal thing to see the group sitting there for a few hours after school had let out, it was where they would work on any homework they had or they would just sit and chat for a while. Today was one of those days where they would do both chat and work on homework.

"How much trouble did you get into?" Jason McCall asked, looking up from his biology book to look at Austin. Jason was around 5'11" with blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was currently wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black and white varsity football jacket.

Austin shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at the other. "Just detention for the next couple of weeks, nothing big." He replied. Austin was around 6'1" with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was currently wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a solid green flannel shirt.

"That isn't something that I would be proud of." Lily Stirling said, rolling her eyes at the taller male. Lily was around 5'7" with black hair and dark brown eyes. She was currently wearing a pink tank top, jeans, and a white jacket.

He rolled his eyes, eyes glancing back down at the book in front of him. "Didn't ask for your opinion." He said.

"No need to act like an asshole." Michael Howe muttered from his seat beside Lily. Michael was around 5'9" with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"He has a point there." Aaliyah Turrow agreed with Michael. She was around 5'10 with dark brown hair and hazel colored eyes. She was currently wearing a yellow tank top, jeans, and a black jacket.

"Is this everyone team up against Austin day?" The blonde questioned, looking up from his book once again and glaring at the people he considered his friends.

"No, you just deserve it right now." Lily stated simply. "What do you think, Jason?"

"I agree that he does deserve it, but I think he's had enough of people imputing their opinions in his life for one day." Jason answered. "We can start doing this tomorrow."

"If he doesn't land himself O.S.S before that." Lily commented, earning herself an eye roll from the teenager in question. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Acker."

"I'll do whatever I want to, thank you very much." He shot back, causing the girl to reach across the table and punch him in the shoulder. "Whatever, guys, I got to get going." He stood up, grabbing his backpack and was about to walk away when he spotted three young adults approaching. "Who the heck are they?"

"Who?" Michael asked, as he looked at the blonde for a moment before looking where he was pointing at to see the three people. The first one was a woman around the age of 24 with dark brown hair, the second was a male about 23 with dirty blonde hair, and the last one was another male about 27 with black hair.

"You five are to come with us." The woman told the five teenagers.

"Why would we do that?" Aaliyah questioned, brow rising at the three. "We don't know who you guys are and we're smart enough to know not to follow strangers anywhere." She added. "At least most of us are."

"Look, the fate of the world rest on the five of you coming with us." The dark haired male answered. "We cannot give you all of the answers to the questions you may have unless you come with us. We are in dire need of your help."

The five friends looked at one another, silently asking each other if this was going to be a good idea or not. These could just be just anyone trying to get these five to come with them for something completely opposite of what they were saying, but something was telling them that these adults were telling the truth and that they were in great need of their help.

Jason sighed, getting a nod from each of his friends, before he turned his attention to the male. "Alright, we'll go with you as long as you'll tell us what this is for." He answered.

"Good." The other male said. "Please come with us."

* * *

><p><strong>{Government Laboratory}<strong>

The three adults lead the five teenagers into a fairly large room, lined with big computers and desk with stacks of paper on them. People were rushing around the room, busy working on something that seemed very important. This had the teenagers wondering even more what could be so important that the Government would need them.

"Can you tell us who you are now?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we can." The female replied. "My name is Doctor Julia Braddock, this is Doctor Johnathan Morris and Doctor Daniel Branson." She pointed that the dirty blonde was Doctor Branson while the black haired male was Doctor Morris.

"We're-" Aaliyah began, but was cut off my a voice that none of them knew.

"We know who you are, Miss Turrow." This caused them to turn around to see an older male standing behind them at one of the desk, he must have been around 60 year olds because of his gray hair and the fact that he looked and sounded old. "You are Jason McCall, Austin Acker, Michael Howe, Lily Stirling, and Aaliyah Turrow."

"How did you know that?" Michael asked.

"We know more about you than you would be able to guess." The man replied.

"That doesn't sound creepy at all." Austin commented.

"It isn't, it was research we did to see what would qualify each of you for this job." The man said. "As you all are probably wondering, my name is Doctor Hans Mendel."

"Okay. What skills do we have that made you pick us?" Lily asked.

"That is a good question." Doctor Mendel said. "Jason we have picked you, because of your leadership skills, Austin and Aaliyah, you've both been chosen because of your athletic abilities, Michael you were chosen because of your intelligence, and Lily you have been picked for your technical abilities."

As the man spoke, Doctor Braddock had handed each of them a watch like device that were different colors. The color of the watches matched the colors that they were wearing at the moment. Jason's was red, Austin's green, Michael's blue, Lily's pink, and Aaliyah's yellow.

"What are these?" Michael asked.

"These will be your Cyber Morphers. They will transform you into the Cyber Squad power ranger, a group that we have been working on for a long while. These powers have not been needed until now, since the Cylon Army have been freed of their cybergentic prison." Doctor Morris told them.

"It is a lot to take in, but trust us that you are your plants last hope." Doctor Braddock explained.

Before the teenagers could ask any further questions regarding the information that they were just given, an alarm sounded throughout the lab, telling them that something bad was going on. Doctor Branson hurried over to the computers and pulled up what was going on downtown on the large screen.

"Doctor, it appears Howler is attacking downtown!" The doctor informed them.

Doctor Mendel turned to the five teenagers. "This is where you will use your powers and stop Howler before he has a chance to destroy your city."

"We'll do it." Jason nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note:<strong>_

_** Sorry for the bad ending, but I worked for a week on this chapter and just now got it finished and it's a lot longer than I was thinking it was going to be. I tend to make the chapters as long as possible, this was around 2,400 words. Most of the chapters will, hopefully, be above 2,000 but it depends on how I'm feeling with a chapter. Some may be longer or shorter than that.**_

_**As for a cast:**_

_**Jason McCall – Alex Pettyfer**_

_**Austin Acker – Jake Abel**_

_**Michael Howe – Kevin Zegger**_

_**Lily Stirling – Shay Mitchell**_

_**Aaliyah Turrow – Phoebe Tonkin**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**{Downtown Cornerstone}**

A laugh was the only thing, aside from the sound of screaming people, that was heard from downtown. The laughed sounded like it was coming from a crazy person and it was almost like a howl coming from a dog or a wolf. It was coming from the blue and black Cylon General Howler, the wolf creature that had escaped from the computer. "Destroy everything!" Howler commanded his army of robotic minions known as cogs.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted, causing the General to turn around and see the five teenagers. "Stop attacking these people!"

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

"We're the ones who are going to stop you!" Austin answered.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"I am Howler, General of the Cylon Army, and I will destroy you like we'll destroy your pathetic planet!" Howler answered, before throwing his arm forward and pointing toward the teenagers. "Destroy them!"

"Guys!" Jason shouted. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They answered.

"Let's go Cyber Squad!"

"Power of the Dragon!" Jason yelled.

"Power of the Wolf!" Austin yelled.

"Power of the Shark!" Michael yelled.

"Power of the Hawk!" Lily yelled.

"Power of the Bear!" Aaliyah shouted.

"What is this?!" Howler demanded, upon seeing the newly morphed teenagers standing in front of him. The top part of the ranger's suits and boots were their respective colors and the pants were black, while a silver belt ran across the middle. Their helmets were also their colors, but the visor part was in the morph of their animal.

"Sweet!" Michael shouted, as he looked over the suit he was currently wearing. "This is awesome!"

"You can geek out later, Howe." Austin said, pulling his sword from the belt. "But right now, we got a freak to take care of."

"Austin's right." Jason said, taking a step forward and drawing his sword from his belt. "Let's do this!" He and the others ran at the monster, swords drawn from their belts and ready to strike Howler when they were close to him.

Jason and Austin raised their swords first, Austin flung his sword while Jason jumped in the air and slashed at Howler. The general reacted by grabbing the green ranger's sword and then throwing him into the red ranger, sending both of them flying backwards and hitting the ground.

Next, Lily and Aaliyah both jumped up and flashed their swords at Howler. This time they were able to send the general staggering backwards, not giving him a chance to attack them like he had the others.

A growl emanated from the general, his anger growing stronger from what the rangers had just done to him. "You will pay for that!" He shouted at them, his claw growing longer and sharper as he ran at them. Raising both of his clawed hands, he slashed at the girls, causing them to be thrown backwards and to the ground from the force.

While Howler was distracted, Michael drew his blasted from his belt and had it aimed at the general. He was waiting for the right moment to fire and seeing how he was distracted with the girls, he took the opportunity to shot. The blast from the blasted hit the general in the back, sending him staggering again.

"This isn't over, rangers!" Howler shouted, once he had managed to recover from the blast. With a snap of his wrist, the general then disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Aaliyah asked.

"Who cares." Austin said.

"It doesn't matter where he went, just know that he's going to be back." Jason old them. "For now, let's just be happy we won our first battle and get back to the Lab before something else happens."

* * *

><p><strong>{Government Laboratory}<strong>

The rangers were chatting away about how their first battle had gone when they arrived back at the lab. It had gone much better than they had expected it to have gone, no one was injured. Say for a few scraps from being thrown to the ground, but it wasn't anything major. It could have gone a lot worse than it have, but it all turned out to be pretty okay.

"You did a good job, rangers!" Doctor Braddock told them when they entered.

"Thanks." Lily smiled. "It went so much better than we had been expecting."

"We had no doubt that the five of you would do a good job." Doctor Mendel informed the rangers. "Please have a seat, there are somethings that we must discuss." He motioned toward the table that was in the middle of the room, it had a total of nine chairs around it. Enough for the five teenagers and the four doctors.

"What's this about?" Austin asked.

"We're going to tell you more about the Cylon army." Doctor Morris answered.

"So, we're basically gonna learn about how they were trapped in the computer prison and what not?" Aaliyah questioned.

"Exactly." Mendel told them. "Twenty-five years ago, there was another group of rangers like yourselves, ones that fought the Army in their cybergentic prison and kept them from destroying our world. The army has four generals, which you have met one of them today. These generals are Rage, Scar, Howler, and Turtose. Now that they are free, we fear that they may be after the ones that have trapped them in their prison in the first place."

"Is there something that we can do to make sure that they don't find them?" Jason asked.

"We are hoping you will be able to defeat them before they have a chance to track them done." Doctor Branson informed. "There's always a chance that they could be on their way to finding them now."

"So, we'll just have to work hard on defeating them before they can?" Michael guessed.

"Yes." Mendel said. "For now, the five of you are free to go on with your normal lives. We will call you when something is about to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>{Stone Park}<strong>

"I can't believe we made it through our first battle." Aaliyah said, smiling as she and her friends made their way through the park. "I wasn't exactly sure about this at first, but now I think we might have a chance at doing this."

Austin nodded. "Gives me something to do in my free time that doesn't involve my parents chewing me out for something." He answered.

The other's laughed and began chatting among themselves about how this was going to be good for them. It would give them more responsibility, which some of them lacked, and they would be doing something good for their community and their planet.

As the five of them were enjoying themselves, a blast hits the ground in front of them creating a cloud of smoke and causing them to jump backwards. "What was that?" Jason asked, as he and his friends recovered from what had happened.

"Rangers!" A creature that looked like a robotic polar bear shouted.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Michael asked.

"I am Bilar!" The creature answered. "I was sent by my Master to destroy you for interfering with his plans to destroy this pitiful planet!"

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Ready!"

"Let's go Cyber Squad!"

"Power of the Dragon!"

"Power of the Wolf!"

"Power of the Shark!"

"Power of the Hawk!"

"Power of the Bear!"

Bilar roared, as he blasted ice from a hole that was located in the middle of his chest. The blast of ice was easily deflected by the rangers as they ran at the creature, slashing at him and hitting it. When they did that, it caused Bilar to stagger backwards.

This enraged the creature, causing his eyes to glow a blue like color and ice was shot at the rangers once again. Unlike the first time, the rangers were unable to deflect this blast and were thrown backwards by it. "You won't be able to defeat me easily, rangers!" It shouted.

"We'll just have to see about that!" Jason shouted, before drawing his sword and running at Bilar. The moment he was about to slash him, the creature grabbed his sword as if he was expecting it to happen before Jason was able to do anything.

"Stupid move, human!" He growled, before throwing the red ranger backwards toward the other rangers.

"Jason!" The girls shouted, running to his side when he hit the ground. They were followed by Austin and Michael, who were standing in front of the other three protectively with their swords raised in case Bilar decided to pull something while Jason was down.

"He's stronger than we were expecting." Jason said, as the girls helped him back to his feet. "We need a plan to take him down."

"Alright, leader, what's the plan?" Austin asked, glancing over his shoulder at the leader of their team.

"Here's what we're gonna do," He began, looking at Michael and Aaliyah. "Michael, Aaliyah get your blasters ready. Austin, Lily, and I will distract him, while we do, you guys need to take that shot and take him out."

"Got it."

That was when they set the plan into action. Michael and Aaliyah got their blasters ready and waited for the others to do what they were supposed to do. Austin, Jason, and Lily grabbed their swords and started their part of the plan.

Raising their swords, they ran at the monster and slashed down their swords. They got the first hit on Bilar, but then he started to fight them back. Before Bilar had a chance to strike and hurt the rangers, the other two used their blasters and blasted at the monster.

"What?!" Bilar demanded, after he recovered from the blast. He turned toward the two rangers that were responsible for that and growled. "You will pay for that!"

"Sure." Michael said, just as he and Aaliyah fired just one last time at the creature. This time they were able to destroy it once and for all.

They watched as Bilar shouted 'no' as he was defeated by the rangers. The moment that the creature blew up, they began to cheer. They were happy to have won their first major battle against the Cylon Army.

"We did it!" Lily grinned, as they demorphed.

"Let's not cheer yet." Jason said. "We haven't won the war just yet."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note<strong>_

_**This chapter wasn't above 2,000 words, but it was as close as I could get to. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and want me to write more.**_


End file.
